


Black Magic

by QueenoftheDustPeople



Series: Lirrieverse AUs [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDustPeople/pseuds/QueenoftheDustPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lirrie Goes to Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

"All the subtlety of the Whomping Willow, you know," Louis drawls as Liam trips over the hem of his robe for the third time in five minutes, "Don’t know why you insist on walking behind her like this when you _always_ trip."

 

"Maybe he likes this view best," Niall adds, blue eyes twinkling.

 

"Both of you shut it," Liam grumbles, tugging on the strap of his bag. It's bad enough that Professor Abernathy gave them extra Transfigurations homework because a certain _someone--_ Liam casts a side glare at Louis--couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut. But now he has to deal with the devil and angel on his shoulders as they walk out of the Herbology classrooms to the Great Hall. At least Harry doesn't make as many snide comments. Liam can live with his terrible puns; he can't stand all these comments.

 

Ten feet ahead, her blonde hair almost glittering in afternoon sun, Perrie Edwards giggles. She's always laughing--Liam doesn't think he's seen her get cross once. He's known her since second year when they both joined the school chorus but the closest he's come to seeing her get mad was when Harry missed three rehearsals to go hang out with some girls in Hogsmeade back in their fifth year.

 

Not that he keeps track, of course.

 

"Oi, Pez!" the crowd of students ducks as a girl comes swooping in on a broomstick. Liam narrowly manages to avoid getting kicked in the head by a heavy black boot worn by Jesy Nelson, the star beater for the Gryffindor team. Jesy drops a thin bag into Perrie's outstretched arms.

 

"Jesy! Get back to practice!" Perrie calls, laughing again, as Jesy speeds back off. Liam can't help but be reminded of his own stumbling attempts at flying which had resulted in a black eye and three broken fingers. He's one of those feet on the ground boys, unlike Louis and Niall (Slytherin chaser and keeper respectively). "I swear, one day she's going to crash right into the wall," Perrie says as she kneels and opens the bag up.

 

"She'd probably break the wall with that head of hers," Louis calls because _of course_ he called. Liam wants to kick his best friend in the shin but then Perrie's looking at him and it's a miracle that he even has feet to begin with. Her eyes are the human equivalent of the jelly legs hex.

 

"Still smarting from that loss then, Tomlinson?" Perrie replies smoothly, putting her hand on her hip.

 

Louis scoffs, color rising at the back of his neck, "It was 170 to 160! If it hadn't been for Wollings--"

 

"Excuses, excuses," Perrie scoffs. "'sides, weren't you getting carried off to the hospital wing when it ended? I seem to remember _you_ smashing into one of the goal posts." Louis squawks.

 

"It was a good game, Perrie," Niall chips in, polite as ever. Liam's still wondering how he ended up in Slytherin with Louis (not to mention that insufferable troll Justin). Maybe he should be worried about what's actually going on in his blonde-haired friend's mind. He doesn't have to wonder for long, "My good pal Liam here was really chuffed when you guys won. Just absolutely ecstatic." Liam wheezes.

 

Perrie's eyes flick over to him, all too wide and bright, "Were you?"

 

I--er--um--'t was a good game, 's all," he ends up mumbling. Louis is snickering in his ear but Perrie's smile doesn't change.

 

"I really appreciate that, Liam. For what it's worth, your house's last game was a close match," she's lying--how could a 200-30 loss be anything other than miserable--but she tried. He just nods, still feeling like his head could explode. "Are you lot heading in for lunch?" Perrie's friend Jade, a smaller, calculating but kind girl keeps darting her eyes from Perrie to Liam and back.

 

"Yeah, were you?" Niall walks forward, tugging a wobbly-legged Liam behind him. They settle into chatter--or really, everyone else does. Liam keeps his eyes on the ground, determined to not trip over his robe again. He definitely can't do that while she's _this_ close. He's so intent on not falling that he doesn't even notice the feet falling in time with his, "So, I've been dying to know how on earth you can stand Tomlinson."

 

Liam trips on the toe of his sneaker, crashing to the ground just outside the doors to the castle. He can hear Louis' crowing laughter but what matters more is the gentle hand on his elbow. He dares to look over to find Perrie kneeling next to him, smiling not out of mirth or even pity--just…kindness. He tries not to swoon and probably fails. "Erm, t-thanks," he stutters instead as she holds out one of his spilled books.

 

"No worries. My point taken though. He's obnoxious, isn't he?" Perrie asks as she helps him to his feet again.

  
"No, he isn't," Liam pauses, "Well, not _all_ the time, at least. I've been saddled with him since first year when he stopped a sixth year from putting exploding spiders in my trainers. Said it was a pointless prank because they could only explode so much in that space."

 

"Exploding spiders? I've heard of those, they're a Weasley thing, right?" Liam nods, "Well, maybe I'll hold off on my judgement then. I mean, if you're friends with him then clearly he can't be all that bad." Liam hums faintly, unsure if the world is spinning or he is. He can almost hear the lazy, ethereal voice of his favorite professor telling him something about how dangerous Nargles are when they make your head go fuzzy. Maybe Perrie Edwards is some sort of Nargle witch. She certainly doesn't _seem_ real.

 

They start walking again. Liam just isn't sure of what to _say._ Normally he has his words all picked out and planned but every time he's around her they just disappear. Maybe he was born with some sort of curse, a permanent hex put on him just to make him so bloody awkward when it comes to girls (especially pretty blonde ones with perfect voices). It's a miracle he's ever been able to sing around her. He glances at Perrie out of the corner of his eye, "So, erm, what did Jesy drop for you?" Eight words have never felt so complicated to get out.

 

"Oh!" Perrie blushes, opening the bag up again, "Her mum went on a trip to the States and brought me some candy. I have a bit of a sweet tooth and they have this stuff over there…" She digs around in the bag for a minute before pulling out a big bundle of what look like sticks bundled up with a little grey ribbon. "They're called Elder Snappers and I'm a little bit addicted. It's like chocolate sticks only the center is either red or green popping rocks. My, um, Zayn bought them for me once a while ago."

 

Ah, of course, _Zayn_. Zayn's the only other connection besides choir that Liam has with Perrie (and of course it's the _worst_ kind). He and Zayn used to be something like friends--well, alright, they were _best_ friends--before Zayn dropped out to move to Los Angeles. The subject of Liam's massive, overwhelming crush on Perrie had never come up (thankfully, he supposes) and instead their friendship had ended when Zayn just…disappeared without a proper goodbye at the end of last year. "Could I try one?" he asks hesitantly, keeping his hand on the worn strap of his bag.

 

"Sure!" Perrie brightens again, unwrapping the bundle and handing him a stick, "You have to give it a little swish and a flick first or the poppers won't work." Liam fumbles with the chocolate, nearly throwing it across the hall at a passing group of tittering third year girls. Perrie laughs, reaching out to grab his hand, "No, more like this."

 

_'She's holding my hand she's holding my hand Merlin's beard she's holding my hand!!!!!!!'_ Liam thinks desperately as Perrie guides him through the motion. "And now what, I break it?" he asks. She nods, grabbing her own stick and doing the motion much more fluidly. She snaps the chocolate in half and a brief glitter of fizzing red rocks puffs out. Liam copies her and nearly gets blinded when a matching ruby shower emerges.

 

"Huh, Zayn always got green," Perrie muses, almost like Liam isn't supposed to hear it. He takes a bite of the candy instead and nearly chokes, "Sorry, the fizzing's a bit strong!" Perrie adds, patting his back. He nods; strong's a bit of an understatement. His tongue is on fire.

 

"They're good," he adds once he can speak again. Perrie smiles. Liam thinks he might have covered himself in the stupid burning pop rocks but the sight of her pink lips curving up is a good cure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from like midnight to 2am so, you know, it's a bit loopy.


End file.
